Losing it
by Rainer's Cherub
Summary: Ren had just lost something that he was doing so well in keeping. His control. My take on what happens following the last scene of Chapter 155. May contain spoilers for those who have not read it yet!
1. Losing it

**Disclaimer: No matter how many chickens I behead, how many candles I light, how many spirits I envoke, Skip Beat will never be mine. **

Ren had just lost it. Literally.

He sucked in deep breaths, his eyes wild and his face twisted into a contortion that Kyoko had been once or twice familiar with. Ren now found himself on top of her, after he subconsciously pulled her from the floor on to the nearest bed. He held her gaze as his four strong limbs imprisoned her slender feminine frame. He didn't know he'd do something like that for real but for a while now he knew that their current situation, being alone in a hotel with her dressed in a skimpy outfit, had it coming one way or another. He felt his heart race, his hands shaking at the sides of her head, as if warning the rest of his consciousness that their humdrum role of touching would soon serve a purpose that was far from humdrum, far from appropriate even.

Beneath him, Kyoko lay motionless, her eyes wide with question and surprise. Obviously, she did not expect to find herself in this very awkward and improper position again. This had happened twice before and neither situation left a very pleasant memory that she had enjoyed remembering. Moreover, she had believed that what happened before were products of inevitable and fortuitous circumstances so there was no need to second guess. This time, however, Tsuruga-sempai in the character of her brother Cain, had pinned her down beneath him intentionally and was now staring at her with that King of the Night look, his face intense, his dark eyes burning and his mouth twisted into a curve that somehow hung between hurt, furious and... hungry.

Ren eased down a bit after seeing a different expression on Kyoko's face. She first looked shocked, looking all frozen and just lying there without movement. Then, fear registered in her eyes. He had never liked seeing her scared, so slowly, his senses came floating back. When he was about to move aside, her face displayed a different expression. The fear in her eyes was gone, replaced by something that made her look like she was sorry. It was when he felt slender arms wrap around his head, the lovely fragrance of her neck bared for him to consume.

"I'm sorry, Cain-niisan" he heard her say gently, her fingers stroking his disheveled hair.

It was Ren's turn to be surprised. What in the world could she possibly be sorry for? Wasn't he the big offender here? Sometimes, he really couldn't figure out what went on inside her head. She was the strangest girl he had ever met. And maybe that was what made her so endearing to him. She had a way of taming him every time he found himself losing it. And now that he had lost it, she still found a way of bringing him back.

She really was perfect for him.

He collected a significant amount of air and freed a giant sigh. He was still crouched in his pinning position while Kyoko was now sitting up, burying his head in her hair. When she pulled away, he moved to a sitting position so they were now sitting across each other. What Ren saw after could not have prepared the cold-blooded heart of his character.

She was crying and he immediately melted into Tsuruga Ren.

"Moga—"

"I'm so sorry, Nii-san!" she cried, instinctively wiping her tears with her gloved hands. "I was too selfish worrying about little things like sleeping, I didn't realize you were hungry!"

Ren's jaw hung low as he debated with himself exactly what reaction he should give her. But one thing was for sure at that moment, he was losing control again. This time, from a giant laughing fit that was threatening to break loose any moment now. His face started to become disfigured and the clench from his stomach was becoming too strong to hold in. He glanced at Kyoko and saw her looking back, her glare vicious and seemed to be radiating bad and dangerous energy waves.

"Mou, niisan!" she stomped, hopping from the bed. She now stood with her back against him, her hands crossed, obviously annoyed that he was about to laugh at her again.

He stopped himself, not with little difficulty, from laughing and instead closed his mouth and allowed strips of air to escape. He needed a full minute to relieve himself of the urge to burst to laughter and revert back to the cold and dark persona of Cain Heel. Kyoko had not moved and he stood, his shadow enveloping the whole of her.

Kyoko was very much annoyed. First of all, she did not appreciate being pinned down on the bed just so her brother could communicate his hunger. Couldn't he just had told her simply and done away with the unnecessary awkwardness? She was genuinely scared for a moment there. She had seen that Demon Lord look and the implications it brought were not very nice to think about. But then she discovered a different side to the expression. While this one seemed as intense as the other King of the Night looks she had seen before, it was also painful and hungry. The only conclusion she could draw from all this was that Cain was angry because he was in pain from hunger. In other words, he was painfully starving! He could have just simply told her, though. But then, analyzing Cain's personality, she realized he was not the type to just go about declaring that he wanted to eat. He was distant and proud. But still, the thought of "that" situation ever happening again was simply too uncomfortable.

Secondly, when she had told her she was sorry for overlooking his needs, he looked liked he was about to start laughing!

"Nii—"

Kyoko froze as little chills snaked through her 's hands were on her shoulders and she felt him lean close to her ear to whisper.

"Then feed me now, Setsu"

Hair from all over her skin rose as she was made to turn around to face his strong, powerful gaze. "I've been starving since we got here"

Kyoko nodded immediately, muttering an almost inaudible "yes". Quickly she added, pointing to the items that she had dropped on the floor, "But first, let me pick up those things first, Niisan"

That was when Cain stood to his full height, glanced down at her once more and then sat back quietly on the bed, heaving another sigh.

Ren watched as Kyoko turned around and walked towards the things she had dropped on the floor. He was thankful she had a strange way of interpreting things. If she did not have a simple personality, she would have felt offended, cried, ran away and hated him forever. His mouth twitched into a minute smile, amazed how wrong yet right she had been.

"I didn't realize you were hungry!"

Her words replayed in his head, teasing him, urging him to laugh. But he couldn't laugh, he knew it would somehow offend her. She was much too pure to realize that the hunger she had probably seen in his eyes was not hunger for food. He was hungry for something entirely different, for something which he couldn't have…yet. He was not confident that there would be no repeats of what just happened but he did have confidence that whatever tricks the gods might enjoy pulling on him, with this girl and her unadulterated professionalism and oddity, he might just come through it all alive.

He felt his heart tighten, thinking that he might just be failling more in love with her. He wanted to crush her into an embrace but he fought the urge back and consoled himself by thinking that while they were tasked to live together for a time, he might as well enjoy her company.

He stood up and moved towards her, thinking of asking her where she wanted to eat. She was still picking up the complimentary items the hotel had given them earlier as compensation for their mistake. She was in kneeling position, her back towards him, apparently examining something.

He stopped short, his eyes widening in horror as he caught glimpse of what she was holding. A transparent wrapper casing a bright green condom.

__

Reviews are very much welcome! :-D


	2. The thing

**Disclaimer: Even if I offer a living human sacrifice, Skip Beat! will never be mine.**

___

Being the gods' plaything, which Ren had realized was apparently the case, was one thing. Being the gods' plaything one tricky situation after one tricky situation was entirely another.

Ren swallowed hard, totally out of ideas what to do. What in the stinking unbelievable world was a condom doing in their hotel room? The hotel staff didn't actually think they were a couple, did they? Takarada should have already informed them that they were siblings and would not be doing activities that required contraception. Yes, they did look the epitome of eccentric but did they look like the kind of siblings who were into those hentai-stereotyped incestuous relationships?

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed inaudibly. Apparently, that seemed like the case and it just provided him with another excuse to feel less at fault if he did something inappropriate to his sister again, when the urge and opportunity to do so might most likely present itself.

His stomach lurched in distaste. _What the hell are you thinking?! She's your sister for Kami-sama's sake!_

To make matters worse, this device in question, was now being curiously examined by Kyoko, as if it was a mysterious object from outer space. Then, it hit him. She probably had no idea what a condom was and what it was used for. Of course, it was hard to believe that someone her age wouldn't know what it was. Kids her age did not only know what a condom was, they went around doing the things that made it useful.

But then again, this _was_ Mogami Kyoko. She was the Mayor of Lala Land and was obsessed with all things magical, sparkly and well, childish, though in the cute kind of way. In her childhood, she most likely was too immersed in fairy tales that she had not the chance to learn things that invalidated them. She had not gone through the normal high school so she was probably alien to shoujo mangas as well. Sure, she had served in a hotel but Ren didn't think she had been privy to information or "items" that related to matters of making love. Right now, she was the most vulnerable person in the world.

And that was bad for him. But he consoled himself with the thought that it would be much worse if she did know what it was.

"Setsu" he muttered, exerting considerable effort to sound cool and calm.

Kyoko spun her head to face him, the condom still in her hands. There was an innocent, curious look in her face, the one she had often sported when she was still six. He felt his expression soften but he immediately put his guard back up, as if arming himself to face another potentially harmful situation.

If the purpose of this activity was to drive him crazy, then it was very much serving its purpose. His death might just also be a bonus.

The girl he loved was dressed in clothes that were several fabrics away from being decent. She was alone in a cozy hotel room with him holding a condom looking as if she wanted to discover for herself what activity such a small funny-looking balloon would be deemed useful in. Everything that was now happening implied something that he had never allowed himself to even consider. Before, he found it contemptible and very much improper to perceive her, the unsullied innocent young girl that she was, in the mature and adult way of thinking. But now, with what just happened and that "thing" dangerously implying that such situation might just happen again, the very adult, carnal thoughts that he was trying so hard to push away were becoming too overwhelming to ignore.

It just couldn't be helped.

His thoughts were cut short when Kyoko stood up, blinking as she held the condom to him. "Do you know what this is, Niisan?"

Ren's eyes shifted left and right before finally settling down on her. She looked genuinely eager to know what it was that he felt like he would be doing her wrong if he lied. But if he told her the truth, wouldn't that be too much for her to handle? Not to mention the amount of awkwardness it would append to their already embarrassing set-up.

"T-that Setsu.." he began, not expecting to stutter.

Kyoko slanted her head, wondering what could have possibly made her brother stutter. He was devil-personified, the embodiment of everything violent, with a very transparent superiority complex to boot. He was not only proud, he was vicious and intimidating and powerful. He had never stuttered before, well that was because he rarely even spoke, but his voice sounded weak, most unlikely for a person like Cain. Her eyes bulged as it occurred to her.

Her brother was really very hungry that he was now stuttering from weakness.

"I'm sorry, Niisan" she suddenly said in a very apologetic tone, "I will ask you about it later, let's go eat first"

Ren sighed quickly and blew his bangs, relieved at the thought of a 30-minute reprieve. He wasn't actually hungry for food but he had decided to indulge her lest she began second guessing. Silently, he bowed his head in a nod and she smiled, putting the condom back to the stack of gift-items she was now arranging neatly on one of the bedside tables. She turned to him, took his hand in hers and led him to the door. Ren could not help but blush at the unexpected contact. Good thing his hair was doing a great job of obscuring this sudden out-of-character facial manifestation of happiness.

But he did not hide his smile. As an actor, Ren was proud of his kouhai. She had apparently grasped her role as Setsu already, putting everything else after her brother. Kyoko would have never held his hand comfortably like that. But someone who had a serious brother complex would, including other mushy things that he suspected would involve her making close physical contact with him. That hug earlier could be counted as one of those "mushy" things.

He didn't like to think how such contact would affect his already crumbling grasp of self-control, but he could not deny that he felt warm and happy whenever she touched him.

Kyoko felt Cain stiffen at her touch. She also sensed that he immediately warmed up to the sudden contact and was now silently allowing her to lead him towards the elevator. She had resolved, after she was briefed about Setsu, to prove that she was improving as an actress by putting off her apprehensions in physical contact. It was not something that she had no difficulty with. Her conservative upbringing and her juvenile penchant for stereotypical fairytale romances compelled her to believe that intimate physical contact should only be enjoyed by two people who love each other. Of course, it would have been easier if it were somebody else. But this was Tsuruga Ren, her most respected sempai, and just the thought of initiating contact was just deplorable, let alone _actually_ initiating contact...

_You shouldn't have second thoughts, Kyoko_. She had told herself this when she had first seen her new look as Setsu. _Cain is not Tsuruga-sempai but your brother, whom you are obssessed with. You need to be clingy, you are required to touch him as many times over as possible._ She was of course worried her sempai's reaction but she was assured by the President that Ren had ample experiences in physical contact with women to mind.

Kyoko looked up at Cain and saw that this was the case. The President was right after all.

It was nearing eight so the restaurant of the hotel was considerably peopled. Ren detested the attention they were attracting but did not mind the frightened looks sprawled on the faces of almost everyone who saw them. He grew even more frustrated when he noticed that the men stared longingly at Kyoko, their eyes wandering at places her scarcity of an outfit failed to cover. In turn, he gave them the most hateful glare he could muster, exuding a more spiteful aura, completely altering the quaint atmosphere of the restaurant to one that was spine-chilling and almost toxic.

Kyoko noticed this and squeezed his hand. The people had started cowering. some left while others froze in their seats, half expecting to be held up and murdered any moment soon. Cain immediately regained composure at her touch and let her lead him to an empty table. They sat silently as a trembling waiter approached them, carrying the menu. Kyoko ordered the house's specialty of the night for both of them. The waiter scurried away, evidently relieved that he was able to walk back to the kitchen alive.

The fifteen minute wait for the food was almost excruciating for Ren. He had wanted to talk but he felt that doing so would be out-of-character. Kyoko had probably read his mind because she began to comment on the restaurant and the hotel and the rude people who stared at them. This was before she addressed him and asked the last thing on earth that he wanted to be questioned about at the moment.

"What is that green balloon, niisan?"

He stared at her, his jaw threatening to drop. His big hands grabbed the glass of water that was served by the waiter when he first came to take their orders and drained all of its contents in one gulp. He was wishing as hell it was wine instead, or something else that had more alcohol content. His nerves were on edge. Reluctantly, he turned to face her and was met by the same curious/eager/excited look that he was all too well familiar with. He cleared his throat to ease some of the tension he was feeling. He had never discussed sex with anyone, let alone with the girl he loved. The women who had once been a part of his life had not needed discussion. They made less room for talking and more for...well..._doing_.

He did not notice that he was starting to fidget. He did not like the prospect of telling her about it himself. It would be even harder telling her while they were acting in these hoodlum roles as siblings. Stealing a glance at her, he had decided to tell her the truth anyway, but in the way the she wouldn't be offended.

Kyoko could not understand what it was about the green balloon that made Cain so uncomfortable. There was nothing written on the wrapper so she was confused with what it was, how and what it was used for. She had first thought it was a toy air balloon, the ones you blew up with your mouth and then play with after. But she had not seen a toy air balloon like that. It was green and looked wet. She had smelled it, too but it did not smell pleasant. She had also wondered if Setsu would know what it was but then decided that she would be too busy taking care of her brother to bother with strange-looking balloons.

"You see, Setsu" Cain began in a matter-of-factly tone, "That thing is called a condom..."

Ren was not sure if he was doing the right thing. He paused, seeing her nod in anticipation. He was glad he had managed to sound casual about it. He cleared his throat after resolving to go through with it once and for all, "When two people are together, they do things to express their love for each other"

"What things?"

He blushed immediately. "Well things that involve a lot of touching and--"

"It's okay, niisan" Ren looked up instantly and saw that Setsu was smiling at him kindly, "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can see that this topic makes you uncomfortable and I don't want to see you worked up about it. So, you can tell me when you think the time is right"

Kyoko saw that Cain's face looked more relaxed now. Somehow, after seeing him fidget and hearing his explanation, she realized that this was something he didn't want to talk about and she didn't want to know. If that balloon was related to _that_ thing that two people did together involving "a lot of touching", it was definitely sensitive and Cain felt awkward telling her about it. And after the "two people together" and "a lot of touching part", Kyoko did not want to hear the rest of it herself either. She had gotten the drift. She was naive in these kind of things and didn't deem herself ready to discover what a green balloon had to do with _the thing_ two people did together.

It was her turn to blush. Deeply. She kind of felt stupid.

Ren felt so relieved that he felt he could literally float. Looking at her now, he saw that she knew what_ that thing _couples did was but was still confused where the condom fit in. He felt a surge of laughter after realizing the pun. He forcefully stopped it at once. Instead, he gave her a loving smile. Someday, when she'd all be grown up and had found what Love Me thought she was missing, maybe, they would be having this discussion again. He would tell her openly and properly and she would be mature enough to understand and give a proper reaction. Maybe, after discussion, there would be, well, _less discussion_...

Ren put his hands on his face, berating himself again inwardly for coming up with such possibilities. But he couldn't deny that it was sending tingles all over his body, making him want to smile again. He realized he was fortunate that while she was growing up more beautiful everyday, he was allowed to stay close to her, to watch and admire her. And when she had grown completely, he would be waiting.

The food came and they ate, Setsu occasionally scolding him animatedly about his vices and eating habits. She was serious but he was enjoying himself, pleased with the fact that there would be more of this tomorrow, the next day, the day after that and maybe even longer. Despite everything that happened today, he felt glad and thankful. Takarada Lory had always been the weirdo but his eccentric and extravagant schemes had never failed to teach him powerful and life-changing lessons.

He could still lose control and not be able to keep his cool.

Ren watched Kyoko continue talking, enumerating the ill effects of smoking. He wasn't the type of person to just wing it, but this time, he felt it was best to just let the chips fall where they may. She, along with those clothes, unexpected gift-items and a cozy hotel room, spelled unknowable mishaps for them both but he felt a rush of adrenaline jolt throughout his body. He looked up surreptitiously and smirked, as if saying to the gods,

_Bring it on!_

______

_Thanks a LOT LOT LOT to all of you who read and reviewed! I am sooo happy that you guys liked the story. This was supposed to be an open-ended one-shot (WHAT?!) *lol* but I decided to venture on writing a second part to indulge you guys. I had debated whether or not Kyoko would know what a condom was. On one hand, she's pretty mature for her age and she had worked in a hotel (thanks missmeadow for pointing that out) and on the other, she's stuck in that fairytale childhood phase and had worked her butt too hard for Sho that she couldn't have time to get to know these things. In the end, I decided to go with Kyoko not knowing what a condom was because she's just soo cute and I love torturing Ren with her vulnerability *moderate evil laugh* I originally thought of making Ren tell her EVERYTHING but I wasn't confident I'd write an appropriate reaction from Kyoko since she's in Setsu mode and all. So I ended up writing this. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed! _

_Thanks again for reading! *love* *love *love*  
_


End file.
